


Ragdoll's Letter to Santa 2011

by Ragdoll (melodycat9395)



Series: Ragdoll's Letters to Santa [5]
Category: The Killers (Band)
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodycat9395/pseuds/Ragdoll
Summary: Including solo work by Brandon Flowers, Ronnie Vannucci, Jr., and Mark Stoermer.
Series: Ragdoll's Letters to Santa [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726891





	Ragdoll's Letter to Santa 2011

**Author's Note:**

> Including solo work by Brandon Flowers, Ronnie Vannucci, Jr., and Mark Stoermer.

December 2011

Dear Santa,

The time has come for your annual trip, and I was wondering if you might NEED A HAND. It's got to be a lot of work to make it around to all the Victims' homes on Christmas Eve, so I'll be happy to help you on your JOY RIDE.

Listen Santa, there's been a lot of BIG TALK about an Aids free generation by 2015. Let's fill up A GREAT BIG SLED full of money and drop it off with Bono and the people at (RED) to help them meet this goal. We want no more aids in THE WORLD WE LIVE IN.

Let's also stop by SAM'S TOWN to wish the Killers well. We got two more solo albums from them this year, and rumors of a Killers album in 2012. Let's waste NO TIME in wishing them well, and much success in 2012.

It's been a long year, and I know both you and I have been looking forward to our year-end GETAWAYS for months. I know a little place just outside of JACKSONVILLE where we can stop for a few minutes and change into our dancing BOOTS. Then it's on our way to celebrate at THE COWBOYS' CHRISTMAS BALL.

I realize that as the morning dawns and the sky turns ULTRAVIOLET, you may need to get back to the North Pole. But I am only HUMAN, and will want to stay a little longer here WHERE EVERYONE LOVES THE GIRL. So you go on back Santa, and I'll be RIGHT BEHIND YOU in a few days. I'm sure MR. BRIGHTSIDE will be happy to take me back home.

Lots of love from your GIRL AT SUNRISE,

Ragdoll


End file.
